1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing device for washing a portion of a user's head wherein said washing device discharges a cleaning liquid into a washing cap attached to a portion of the user's head so as to wash that portion of their head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, much attention has been paid to the pores formed on the portion of a user's scalp which has, in particular, been washed with the intention of encouraging growth and/or an increase in the density of the user's hair. This is because various hair growth and hair thickening tonics are being developed, but when the pores of the scalp are blocked by oil secreted by the skin, the tonics can hardly reach the hair roots, and thus a hair growth effect and a hair density increase effect are somewhat inhibited.
A number of conventional washing devices for washing a portion of a user's head have been developed. For example, a device in which a washing cap is attached to a portion of a user's head, cleaning liquid is discharged into the washing cap, and the user's scalp is rubbed by a brush inserted into the washing cap so that the portion of the user's head covered by the washing cap is washed, is known (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-210240).
In this conventional device, the tips of a number of the bristles making up the brush are thicker than the pores of the scalp, and thus even when the scalp is rubbed by the brush, any oil secreted by the skin that is blocking the pores cannot be effectively removed. When the scalp is vigorously rubbed by the brush, the scalp may be undesirably damaged. When the cleaning liquid which strongly dissolves the oil secreted by the skin is used, the hair and scalp may also be undesirably damaged. Therefore, the conventional head washing device detailed above cannot effectively remove any oil secreted by the skin that is blocking the pores without damaging the scalp and hair.